


Feel Me, Don't Conceal Me

by FenrirTheGreat



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenrirTheGreat/pseuds/FenrirTheGreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn't keep it in, heaven knows she tried. Queen Elsa of Arendelle and of Snow and Ice could no longer conceal her emotions or herself. She let it go and rose like the break of dawn. Nothing could hold her back anymore and she doesn't care what anyone says. The cold never bothered her anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone. I’m new to this fandom, like I’m a week into it all. Please forgive any grammar mistakes, I’m trying something new. I know this fandom is huge and very much loved. So here’s my shot at making a new *and hopefully well-loved* fanfiction of Frozen**.

Queen Elsa of Arendelle gently squeezed her temples, this was her fourth meeting so far and it was hardly past noon. It was going to be a long day and to make matters worse; her mind wasn’t in her work. Elsa’s thoughts lingered on her lascivious sister, Anna.

_“Heaven help me; please give me strength to get through this day.”_ She silently prayed.

Elsa could feel the intense cool of her wind whipping up, embodying her intense desire. Elsa’s patience was running thin, and the man who was talking wasn’t helping her mood swing either. She could hear him stammer when he would speak, he could see her obvious irritation. He was an ambassador for his country wanting to trade with Arendelle. Which Elsa didn’t have an issue with; it was just all the little things that came after the agreement. Like which trade route to take and trading how much of what and how often. How her parents dealt with this every single day, she had no idea. God bless them for taking this burden with stride. She had literally gone from seeing absolutely nobody to seeing everyone. All of this sudden attention and work really took an emotional and physical toll on her. Now all Elsa wanted to do was be with Anna all the time. She remembered how Anna nervously pushed her up against her bedroom door and kissed her. Kissed her on the lips, then she kissed her way down to her neck. Elsa pulled her high collar slightly. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair, crossing her legs and squeezed them tight. Elsa reached for her glass of water and brought it to her pink lips, yet no water flowed into her mouth. Her glass and water were frozen solid.

_“It’s going to be one of those days now isn’t it?_ ” She thought to herself.

With great care and an insurmountable grip of control, she set down her glass. Thankfully no ice sheets spiked onto the beautiful mahogany table.

“M-my Queen, does this agreement see fit for your final approval?” The Trades Master of Ingleton asked.

The Queen blinked for a moment, trying to remember what exactly she was agreeing to. Unable to quite remember, Elsa silently outreached her hand to the Trades Master and he handed her the paperwork. She quickly looked over the documents and picked up her pen and signed her name.

“Everything seems to be in order here Trades Master. I bid you passage from Ingleton to Arendelle at any time should you require my services as Queen. I thank you for your goods and your time. Good day.” The blonde said kindly.

Elsa stood and so did the Trades Master; they bowed to each other and went their separate ways. Once Elsa made it out of her study she sighed and leaned against the wall for a moment. She squeezed the outside of her thigh, forcing herself back into reality. Kai, the head servant of the castle quickly came up to Elsa and lightly touched her elbow. Elsa quickly looked to see him visibly concerned.

“Your Majesty, are you feeling unwell?” He asked softly.

Elsa put her hand onto his forearm and squeezed him a little. She straightened herself and stood up properly.

“Yes, Kai I’m alright. This day just seems to be dragging on.” Elsa said kindly.

She reached for her collar and pulled it a little, the damn thing felt too tight. Her dress felt too constricting with the layer of velvet and cotton. The gown felt heavy unlike her ice dress that made her feel free and naked. Even her French braid felt too tight, it made the back of her head throb. Moments like these she wished she was alone in her ice palace in the mountains. With nothing for her to worry about, where she was free to be herself.

“Do you wish for me to cancel all of your pending appointments?”

“Preferably yes, but I am the Queen and business must be attended to. Besides, my mother and father would want me to be strong and do my best as Arendelle’s monarch. Actually Kai, have you seen Anna?” Elsa asked him sweetly.

“Princess Anna is at the orphanage. She’s donating her time and giving those lonely children some new toys and clothing.” He said.

Queen Elsa smiled at Kai and then looked away for a moment and gazed out the window that faced the waterfall and mountain.

“Actually, cancel my appointments today Kai. I wish to spend some time with my sister.”

“Right away Your Majesty. Do you want any escorts, my Queen?” Kai asked.

“No. No escorts.” Elsa said sternly.

“As you wish my lady. I will have your horse ready at the castle gates.” Kai bowed and rushed to his next destination.

Elsa started walking quickly to her room, almost unable to control her emotions at this point. A flurry of snow and ice cascaded around her and her icy wind picked up. Making her dress flow up to expose her pale long legs. The moment she slammed her door behind her all icy hell broke loose. She yanked her braid from the back of her head and let the gorgeous braid fall to her shoulder. Elsa leaned up against her door and with the snap of her fingers her clothes froze solid and then shattered off her body, becoming a fine white powder. She felt that she could breathe again, all the weight of the world has disappeared. Elsa could not stand the heavy clothing she had to begin wearing again. It made her feel confined, like a bird with clipped wings. Elsa finally moved to her large mirror to look at her body. It was perfect in every way, she was perfect. Her pale skin seemed to radiate its own white light, giving her a pure angelic color. Elsa allowed her hands to travel around herself. Starting at her gracious and full lips up her slim stomach and waist, up her chest and over her firm, perky breasts. Finally her hands touched the sensitive area of her neck. Elsa turned her body to see a dark, but small bruise at the base of her throat in the shape of lips. Her only reminder of the dark, lustful side of her sister Anna.

_“You look tempting in that dress, Elsa.”_ Anna had said to her.

She made the first move, now it was Elsa’s turn to make a move. She recalled the feeling of Anna’s lips on her body, it made her shiver and moan involuntarily.

“Damn you Anna!” Elsa cursed to herself.

Thank God she had worn something with a high neck; otherwise Elsa would die of embarrassment. Thoughts of her meetings raced through her mind if they had noticed her love mark.

“Ooooh no that would have been bad! Anna you’re going to get it!” Elsa cried to herself.

Elsa began thinking of devious ways to get back at her sister. She obviously couldn’t control herself when she wore her ice dresses. Now there’s a plan.

“Okay…what to wear…what to wear…hmmm…oh I’ve got it!” Elsa said happily.

Elsa started to slowly twirl her supple fingers, her clothing taking its form on her pale, lissome body.

***

“It’s Princess Anna! Everybody look its Princess Anna and Kristoff!” One of the orphan girls shouted with glee.

A bunch of young boys and girls crowded around the large window pane to see the lovely princess and her Ice Master companion. When the duo entered the gates, the owners of the orphanage opened the large oak doors and bowed to the couple.

“Welcome to Arendelle Orphanage Princess Anna and Master Kristoff!” The man and woman greeted the two happily and bowed.Anna and Kristoff did the same back to them.

“Thank you for allowing us to show up on such short notice!” Anna responded happily.

“Oh it’s no trouble at all Your Majesty! We know how the children love the company!” The man replied.

The children started storming down the large staircase to them. Half of them went for Anna and the other half to Kristoff. The kids were all asking them random questions and tugging on their clothes.

“Children! Is that any way to treat the princess?” The woman said to the children sternly. The children then let go of the two and all the boys and girls curtsied and bowed.

“We brought you all some gifts! More toys and some new clothes!” Anna said happily. All the kids started cheering and yelling happily.

“They are all outside in my sled with Sven! Go get’em kids!” Kristoff said.

The kids then ran outside to the sled and tore open the giant sacks full of toys.

“It’s like Christmas all over again. I hope they like everything.” Anna said softly to everyone.

“On I’m sure they will dear, we appreciate it so much that you donate your time here and spend time with the children.” The man said to Anna quietly.

“Well I love kids, they all deserve so much. It is unfortunate that there are orphans such as these.” Anna responded.

“How has the Queen been my lady?” The woman asked.

“My sis-, _Queen Elsa_ has been pleasant. Er…as far as I know. I haven’t seen her since last night at the gala.” Anna answered.

She couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful her sister looked in her tight dress. It was half ice and the other half was real material. It was modest and conservative, but scandalous and sexy in all the right areas. She kept her hair in her idealized French braid that was kept snug in its bun. It was incredibly hard to stay away from her sister that whole evening. She’d watch her when she would walk. Her gracious hips would sway too sexily to and fro and her breasts would softly bounce when she’d step. The reminder made her clench.

“It would be so nice to see her come and visit with the-!” The man stopped mid sentence and stared out the doors.

They all looked to see what he had seen and Anna’s mouth fell open. Elsa was riding up on her horse towards them. Anna walked outside along with the others. Even the children stopped and were quieted by her sister’s presence. Elsa was wearing a new ice dress, a new and exquisite design. She was staring right at Anna with the most sinful look on her face. Her intense blue eyes burned into her soul. The man came right up to her and offered her his hand. Elsa gave the man her hands and she slid gracefully of her horse. Her dress matched her eyes in the color intensity; it sparkled brilliantly in the summer sun, the whole dress looked like lace. One shoulder was completely exposed, including her whole arm. The collar of the dress was connected to her other shoulder which was covered all the way to her wrist. It had to have been one of the most form fitting dresses Anna had ever seen. Her right hip was completely exposed by a diamond shaped opening and the left of her ribs were exposed by the same open shape. The dress fell all the way down to her feet, but there was a slit that scandalously cut all the way up her left thigh; just stopping before her hip. Her flawless pale leg would sway in and out of sight when she would walk. She even had an ornate pair of ice heels to go with it all. When she got closer, Anna noticed she had a choker around her neck. It matched the design of the dress, lacy and sexy. It rode up to the middle of her throat and then splayed down the middle. In the very middle at the top of the choker was a dark blue gemstone with Arendelle’s insignia in light blue inside. The top of her head was adorned with a modest ice crown and her braid was slung over her shoulder. She looked _free_.

_“Oh my God she’s trying to get back at me for last night!”_ Anna thought to herself.

Just the sight before her made Anna wet. She could feel the sweet sensation throb between her legs. As Elsa approached, her confident smile seemed to waiver a little.

“ _Hello_ , Anna.” Elsa said softly.

The sound of her sister’s voice made her swoon internally. She didn’t respond at first. She blushed a deep red.

“Hi, Elsa. Wow, you look so…so stunning.” Anna blurted out.

Her compliment made Elsa blush slightly, making her freckles appear. God how Anna enjoyed seeing her smile, let alone seeing her dress so sexy.

“You’re staring, Anna.” Elsa said softly.

Making herself giggle. She snapped out of her trance.

“Oh, sorry.” Anna apologized. Elsa reached for Anna and the two embraced.

They both drank in each other’s scent. Each thinking the other was oblivious to their actions.

“H-hi Queen Elsa.” A small voice said behind them.

The Queen turned around to see the children crowded around her, the girls curtsied and the boys bowed. Elsa completely turned around and kneeled down before the little girl and smiled.

“Well hello to you too little one. What’s your name?” Elsa asked sweetly.

“M-Mary, Your Majesty.” She said hesitantly, dropping her eyes a little.

Elsa reached for her and pulled Mary’s face to look at her again.

“Mary, that’s a beautiful name. Would you like to see some magic?” Elsa asked the child.

Her eyes lit up immediately and squealed, the other kids did the same.

“Yeah! Please do the magic, Queen Elsa!” A few others begged.

Elsa looked back to Anna who had the biggest grin on her face. She stood up and moved to her sister and rubbed her hands together. Holding her hands flat and open, she blew into them and a flurry cloud formed above the children and snowflakes began falling endlessly from the cloud. Squeals of happiness and excitement filled the air as the children tried catching the flakes in their hands and mouths. Elsa reached for her sister’s arm and hugged herself to her warm figure. Anna hugged back. When the snow was thick enough, the caregivers went to play with the children, and they even pulled Kristoff in with them. Anna and Elsa hung back as they watched everyone play. With a free hand Elsa reached behind Anna and cupped her hand to her bottom. Anna jumped slightly but realized what her sister was doing. She looked at her.

“Whatcha doin there huh?” Anna asked quietly and sarcastically.

“Oh _nothing_ , just giving you a love pat is all _dear sister_.” Elsa teased.

Elsa started squeezing her bottom some more, and raked her nail on the thin fabric of Anna’s summer dress. Anna was whispering her moans. When Elsa was positive nobody was looking at them, she leaned in and gave her sister a longing kiss on her neck. She softly licked and sucked her soft, warm skin.

_“Payback is a bitch, Anna. I hope you can take what I dish out.”_ Elsa whispered ever so quietly into her sisters ear.

**So I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, don’t hesitate to leave a review. I worked really hard on this first chapter and will continue to do so for upcoming chapters. Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Feel Me, Don't Conceal Me Chapter 2

Anna’s face went beat red, she was so stunned when her sister spoke so lewdly. This sudden change in Elsa’s personality excited her. She knew Elsa was just trying to get a rise out of her; it was going to be a long day. Anna then turned her head to Elsa’s, her lips almost grazing her ear.

_“Challenge accepted, my Queen.”_ Anna whispered to her and kissed her cheek before turning away.

She felt Elsa’s grip tighten around her arm. Anna’s arm came around to forcibly smack Elsa’s ass, making her jump slightly. Elsa whimpered at the contact and gave Anna a surprised look.

_“You are going to get it when we get home.”_ Elsa threatened in a hushed tone.

Somewhere in Elsa’s mind she knew that their little escapades were immoral and sinful. Although in that same part of her mind, she didn’t care. They both tried to watch the others have some fun, although it wasn’t quite diverting their attention. A snowball suddenly came flying out of nowhere and struck Elsa in the stomach.

“Ooohhf!” Elsa huffed.

Stunned for the moment, she reached to her stomach and held her hand there. She looked up to see who threw it. Utter silence fell over the crowed of children.

“Elsa are you alright?” Anna asked.

“Yes, it was just a snowball after all.” Elsa said politely.

That’s when a little boy came forward with his head down and hands behind his back. He stopped a few steps away from the Queen.

“I-it was m-my fault, Queen Elsa. I’m sorry, please don’t freeze me solid!” The little boy begged.

Elsa was taken aback with his statement. Freeze him solid? Why on Earth would she intentionally harm a child? She let go of Anna and close the space between her and the boy and kneeled down in front of him.

“Oh sweetheart, why would you think I would freeze you solid?” Elsa asked, somewhat knowing what answer would come.

“Because you froze Princess Anna.” The boy said clearly.

Just hearing the child say that broke her heart. Was she that scary to him?

“Freezing Princess Anna was an accident, sweetie. I never meant to hurt my sister. People do crazy things they don’t mean to do when they get scared or stressed out. And because I was scared, I did something crazy that I didn’t do on purpose.” Elsa tried explaining to him.

He just slowly began looking up at her until they looked each other in the eye.

“Well, I’m still sorry for throwing a snowball at you. I wasn’t even trying to hit you. I was trying to hit somebody else and they moved out of the way.” He explained.

“It’s alright; even if you had done it on purpose you didn't hurt me. Now go back and play with the other children.” Elsa told the boy.

Before the boy turned around, he held out his hand to Elsa and she gave him her hand. He then kissed the top of her hand and ran away giggling. All the kids started to play again after that.

“Now that was adorable, Elsa. I think somebody has a crush on you.” Anna said playfully.

She got back up and returned to Anna’s side. Her comment made her giggle a bit. Anna leaned over to her sister.

“Not that I would blame him, you are absolutely _beautiful_.” Anna complimented.

Elsa smiled brightly and gave her sister a chaste kiss on the cheek.

“You look _beautifuller_.” Elsa said back, the sisters laughed together.

They started at each other after that for a moment, taking in each other’s sight. Anna’s eyes waivered nervously.

“So…uh what made you want to come up here? I wasn’t expecting to see you until dinner. I thought you were busy with all your queenly appointments?”

“Well I was feeling restless. Quite honestly I had been stuck inside the castle this whole week. I’ve wanted to get out and be around you. I’ve missed _you_.” Elsa said calmly.

“I’ve missed you too, Elsa. I haven’t had anything else planned today after I’m finished here. Is there anything in particular that you wanted to do?” Anna asked, she hoped Elsa would catch her drift.

“Hm. I had a few _ideas_.” Elsa said with a hint of wicked intent lacing her voice.

“Want to have lunch in the forest? Somewhere private?” Anna inquired.

Elsa turned and gave her sister a sexy smile.

“Oh yeah, sounds perfect _my dear sister_.” Elsa said. Elsa leaned in quickly and placed a soft, wet kiss on her sister’s soft lips.

 

**Sorry for the shortness of this one. I had a crazy day today and I am rather tired. I hope you like what I have so far guys! :)**


	3. Horsing Around

Shortly after the snowball incident, the children and caregivers were exhausted and mostly sidelining around the snow. Even Kristoff was tuckered out and lying flat on his back in the snow. Elsa slowly made the flurry disappear from above them.

“Well you all looked like you had some fun!” Anna chimed in happily.

“Chh-yeah! Snowball fight of the century!” Kristoff huffed on the floor.

“It was a wonderful match, but you haven’t had a snowball fight until you've had to fight me.” Elsa interjected.

“Is that a challenge?!” Kristoff exclaimed, shooting an arm into the air.

“A challenge we will have to take up on another date. I am taking Anna out for a late lunch.” Elsa said casually.

“Oh okay so this works out. I have to get back up to the mountains and help the other ice harvesters.” Kristoff said.

“How long are you going to be gone, Kristoff?” Elsa asked, curiously.

“Uhhh…hmmm, about two to three days at most. Why?” Asked her as he slowly got up from the ground, he dusted the snow off his clothes.

“Oh, just curious.” Elsa said. She rolled her hip up and placed her delicate hand on it. She turned to look back at Anna and gave her a seductive look.

 _“Little Miss Attitude.”_ Anna thought to herself. Anna couldn’t deny the little ember that ignited in her stomach.

“Well we wanted to show you our appreciation Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. And you too Master Kristoff.” The man of the house happily.

They all bowed to their most honored guests, Kristoff bowed and Elsa and Anna curtsied.

“Thank you for playing with us!” All the children said.

It was adorable, how the girls looked up to Elsa and Anna and the boys looked up to Kristoff. Elsa smiled at the children brightly as they all ran back into the building.

“Here, I'll bring in the sack full of their new things for you. Let me just help the girls up onto the horse first.” Kristoff said.

“Thank you, young man.” The woman said.

Elsa took Anna’s hand and led her to the horse.

“Let Kristoff help us up, Anna.” Elsa stalled her.

“I’ll see you in a couple of days, Anna. Here.” Kristoff took Anna’s hand and helped her mount the horse; she scooted forward until her groin rode up against the saddle horn.

Then Elsa gave him her hand and she pulled herself onto her mount. She pulled herself against Anna and wrapped her arms around hers and grabbed the reigns.

“Please be safe up there, Kristoff. I’d hate to hear that you are Sven got hurt or worse.” Anna said, emotion coating her words.

“Ah don’t worry bout me. I’ll see you soon.” Kristoff assured her.

Before parting their ways he kissed Anna on her hand. Elsa pulled the reigns to the right and ticked to move faster, the horse strode in a soft gallop away from the property. Anna could feel Elsa’s whole front rub against her back, a feeling she truly indulged in. They rode about a full minute in silence, Anna was unsure of what to say. Elsa turned to look behind them, the coast was clear. She pulled the reigns back carefully, her stallion slowed down to a trot. Elsa then gestured for Anna to take the reins in her hands.

“Elsa? What-?!” Anna was cut off by the sudden and abrupt presence of Elsa’s cool hands squeezing her breasts.

Elsa buried her face into her sister’s neck, she inhaled her scent shamelessly. Anna let a loud groan rip through her throat and she pressed her body closer to Elsa’s. She slipped her fingers over the soft skin of her breasts. Elsa could feel gooseflesh form under her icy touch.

“Do I give you chills, _darling_?” Elsa asked provocatively, her voice just dripping with lust.

Anna feared that she’d come just by Elsa’s sexy voice. Her fingers pushed underneath the fabric and glided over Anna’s rising nipples. Jesus, she was already close from this contact alone, not to mention Elsa abrading Anna’s innocent ears with breathtaking words.

“ _Elsssssaaaahh_!” Anna cried out.

Elsa licked and sucked Anna’s neck. Her scent was extraordinary, she literally smelled of the outdoors. She smelled warm and beautiful, like the Open Ocean and fresh air. Her wild and untamable Anna. Elsa’s hands then came around to Anna’s back and she fiddled with her skirt until her cool hands found her warm bottom. Anna bit her lip, surely her sister would notice now!

“Hhhhh! Anna! You aren’t wearing underwear?!” Elsa exclaimed.

“Uh, aheh. Noooo?” Anna said quietly, obviously embarrassed.

“Hm, such a _little slut_. At least you’ve made my mission easier my _dear, sweet sister_.” She said wickedly.

Elsa’s hands roughly squeezed Anna’s ass, letting her nails bite into the soft and sensitive flesh. Anna just kept moaning and whimpering. She tilted her head back onto Elsa’s shoulder, trying to see the look in her sister’s eyes. Elsa’s eyes were so alluring and beautiful; Anna felt that she could swim in the blue of her sister’s mysterious eyes. Elsa’s hands then danced around to Anna’s groin, her fingers lightly glided over her sister’s pussy. Anna almost screamed. One of Elsa’s hands came flying out from underneath the dress and securely slapped over Anna’s open mouth. She leaned back some, allowing Elsa a better view of Anna’s eyes. Anna still held on tight to the horse reins; thankfully they were still going slow.

“I’ve hardly _touched_ you darling, and I can already hear the _begging_ note in your voice.” As she spoke, Elsa stroked Anna’s soaking wet pussy with the palm of her hand.

“I can see it in your eyes. This is only the beginning of a night you will _never forget_.” Elsa whispered to her sister.

As she was finishing her sentence Elsa inserted her fingers into Anna and she clenched hard around her sister’s digits. Her climax was earth shattering; her muffled screams vibrated Elsa’s hand all the way to her shoulder. After her sister finished, Elsa gave Anna a kiss on her cheek.

“Eyes on the road, Anna. I'm sure Arendelle wouldn't appreciate seeing their princess all wanton for her sister.” Elsa directed.

And just like that, Anna straightened her back and calmed herself. Elsa quickly brought her hand to her mouth and licked Anna’s warm juices off of them. She then wrapped her arms around her sister’s waist casually as a caravan was moving in the opposite direction of them. Elsa rested her head on Anna’s shoulder and they smiled at the caravan.

“ _You’re move, Anna_.” Elsa whispered just as they entered back into the kingdom walls. The gates closed behind them as they entered the walls.


	4. Away with the Formalities

**WOOHOO! LET’S DO A FROZEN 2! GUYS WE WON EVERYTHING WE WERE NOMINATED IN! I LOVE THIS FANDOM!**

 

 

“Are you feeling alright, Anna?” Elsa asked.

Anna knew she was just putting on a mask while they were inside the town walls. To the citizens of Arendelle, Elsa was their beautiful, mysterious, gifted Queen. To Anna, she was complex and captivating. Elsa possessed a kind of serenity; she always appeared calm and collected, never wearing her emotions. Although her emotions were manifested in her ice and snow. But Anna always wore her emotions on her sleeve, she was boisterous and eccentric.

 _“Be like Elsa, cool and calm.”_ Anna thought to herself. So she peered behind to look at Elsa.

“Yeah, I’m good. Couldn’t be better!” She reported.

“So what did you feel like having for lunch?” Elsa inquired.

“Doesn’t matter. I am rather hungry though.”

“Oooh come on, Anna! Just choose something!” Elsa whined.

“Fine! Sandwiches!”

Anna ticked the reins and the horse regained its energy and she led the horse nearest the deli. People passed by the two and they all stopped and smiled at them. Many waved and said hello, some bowed and curtsied.

“I’ll get the meats and you go to the bakery to get the bread and whatever else you want.” Elsa said.

“Okay.”

The horse stopped outside the bakery and Elsa gripped Anna’s hand as she slid off the mount.

“If I’m not out of the bakery before you get done just come and join me okay?” Elsa asked.

“Yeah, sure.” Anna answered.

She disappeared into the deli and Elsa ticked the horse along.

“Hi, Queen Elsa!” A young woman said.

“Hello.” Elsa responded.

More people greeted their Queen. Elsa would respond politely and would nod. When children would say hello, Elsa would smile brightly and wave to them. When she arrived in front of the bakery, a citizen helped her down from her horse and opened the door for her.

“Queen Elsa! Oh my! It’s so good to see you, Your Majesty!” The bakery owner chimed happily. She was a larger woman, one of those big mama ladies.

“Hello, how are you doing on this fine day?” Elsa asked kindly, her smile never leaving her face.

“Oh I am fantastic! I’m fantastic because the Queen of Arendelle has finally found some time to visit my shop! Please tell me what I can get for you?” She asked.

“Do you have any Danish Rye or even regular wheat?” Elsa asked, tentatively.

“Yes actually I have two fresh loaves of both. Would you like both?”

“Um, yes please. And do you have anything thing…uhm…chocolate? Elsa asked somewhat embarrassed by her request.

“Oh my Queen! Do not be ashamed at your request! I make some of the best chocolate cakes and muffins you will ever eat! A whole chocolate cake coming up!” She shouted boisterously.

Her attitude was something to envy, she reminded her of Anna with her loud voice and her energy.

“Here you are my Queen! A fresh chocolate cake for you! Oh and your Danish rye and wheat! Anything else for you my dear?” She asked as she put the items into a cloth bag.

“Actually no that’s it. How much do I owe you?”

“Nothing dearie. I wouldn’t charge my Queen.”

“Oh but please, is there anything that I can give you or do for you? And please, just call me Elsa. I truly dislike the formalities.” Elsa begged the baker.

“Well…Elsa, it’s on the house! Please go enjoy your day with whomever you’re with.”

“Oh, I’m with my sister, Anna.” Elsa smiled.

“Ahhh, a wonderful lass that one. Both of you girls are the best this country can ask for. You girls have yourself a fine day.” She happily said.

“Well thank you so much, I will find a way to repay you for your kindness.” Elsa promised.

“Just have a great day, Elsa.” She said and waved her out. Anna was just about to walk into the bakery as Elsa made her way out.

“Oh! Sorry! I got the meats. You got the breads?”

“Hah yeah I did. Come on. I know a great place for us to have lunch.” Elsa said to Anna discreetly.

There was a volunteer that helped the two onto the stallion. Elsa reached out to the young man and he took her hand.

“Thank you for your help, young man.” Elsa thanked. The young man bowed and kissed her hand.

“It’s no issue my Queen.”

"Please, call me Elsa. You don’t have to address me as ‘Queen’.” She explained.

“Forgive me. I hope you and Princess Anna have a great day, Elsa.” The young man bowed and walked away.

Now that Elsa was up front it was easier for her to steer the horse. She turned the stallion around and ticked the animal forward. The guards opened the door for them and they were off.

 

**OH MY GOD GUYS I’M SO PROUD OF OUR BBY IDINA MENZEL! SHE WAS WONDERFUL SINGING OUR ANTHEM LIVE! ALSO FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR @thewolfenred**


End file.
